


A Quiet Afternoon

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Fluff, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: The King and Queen of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus spend a peaceful moment in the gardens of the castle.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 17





	A Quiet Afternoon

All was quiet in the gardens.

It was snowing lightly, with a cold breeze blowing. No animals or flowers were in sight, and any signs of the spring season were lost underneath a blanket of white. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus was known for being an icy wonderland, and the winter long extended into the springtime. This time of year was beautiful, however, and when the weather was nice enough, the King and Queen would spend their time outside bundled in furs. It was peaceful.

The queen sat with the king’s head in her lap as she delicately played with his blonde hair. His one eye was closed and his breathing soft, and it was almost as if he was sleeping. They sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company, and listened as trees rustled with the wind. There was no war for them to worry about, and all was well in their united kingdom. Not even the knights disturbed them.

“Mercedes…” the king said as he opened his eye. “You know I love you, right?”

The queen smiled and placed a hand on the king’s cheek. “And I love you too, Dimitri…” the queen responded. Her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold, but her heart was warm with love. She cared for the king deeply, and she took any opportunity she could to show it.

“You’re my everything, and I’ll never let anything bad happen to you again,” the king continued as he placed a hand on top of the queen’s. “I would suffer through a hundred battles at Gronder if it meant keeping you safe.”

“And I would give up everything in the world if it meant I could continue to be with you,” the queen responded. She looked at the king lovingly, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. The king smiled at her as she sat back up.

“Promise me that you’ll never leave my side,” the king asked of his queen. She nodded in response and smiled in return.

“I swear on the goddess that I’ll never leave you, no matter what,” she promised. She had already made that promise to him when she married him, and she had no plans to break it.

The king once again closed his eye and continued to smile. “Do you remember when I asked you to marry me, Mercedes? I was imagining spending moments like these with you,” he told his wife. She gently brushed her gloved thumb against his cheek and let out a happy sigh.

“I couldn’t imagine spending my life any other way. There was nothing more in the world that I wanted more than to spend my days with you,” the queen said in response. “When you asked me to be your queen, I couldn’t hold back the tears.”

“And you were more beautiful than anything I had ever seen on our wedding day,” the king continued. “You’ll always be beautiful, but you were more radiant and lovelier than any other woman I had ever seen.”

The queen blushed. She remembered their wedding day well. The dress she wore was extravagant, and her friends and family were in awe as she walked down the aisle. The king had tears in his eye and a smile brighter than the sun on his face, and the crown placed on her head after only added to the extravagances and tears. The crowd happily accepted her as their new queen.

Then there was the dancing and the celebration that followed. It lasted for hours, and the king and queen were laughing and smiling the entire time. It was one of the happiest days of their lives, and many people noted that they rarely left each other’s side.

“Our wedding day is a day I won’t forget,” the queen told her husband. “It felt like the first day of true peace since the end of the war.”

The king took a deep breath. “And I can only hope our friends and family can find the same happiness we have,” he said. “They all deserve it after such a terrible war.”

Many people came to the queen’s mind as the king spoke. Her best friend, who showed interest in the king’s retainer; her brother, who was saved from death by their former professor; the newly crowned king of Almyra, who was set to marry his right hand from their academy days; and the king of Faerghus’ step-sister, whom he still forgave after all she had done. They all deserved the same happiness she and the king shared.

“If I can, I want to help everyone find their happiness,” the queen affirmed. Though many of their friends already had found their own happiness, there were still others who had yet to.

“And we’ll do it together,” the king promised before laughing. “Perhaps we start with Sylvain? Unlike Felix and Ingrid, he has yet to find a spouse, and he keeps complaining that he has nobody to spend time with now that Felix has Bernadetta and Ingrid has Ashe.”

The queen laughed as well. “Then perhaps Sylvain is the perfect place to start. I’m sure he needs the help after how he acted in our academy days.”

The king laughed again before stopping and re-opening his eye. He looked up to a nearby tree, where a swallow sat singing its birdsong. The king pointed towards it.

“Look Mercedes, it seems spring is finally coming. I’m glad, since I’m honestly growing tired of the deep cold,” the king said as the bird continued to sing. The queen turned her attention towards it and watched as other birds began to join it.

“It seems so, but my heart will always be warm as long as I’m with you,” she told the king as she turned back and smiled again. “You are the spring in my heart, Dimitri.”

“Mer-mercedes…” the king stammered as he began to blush. Despite being married for a year, the queen could still reduce the king to a blubbering mess. She leaned down again to give him a quick kiss.

When they parted, the king sat up and held his wife’s hand. She leaned against him, and the two listened as the swallows sang. It truly was a sign that spring was coming, and with spring came new life, and hopefully for others, new happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've had writer's block for months now, I'm starting this little challenge for myself where I try to write one 1k fic every one to two weeks. It'll be for a variety of fandoms, but I wanted to start off with the ship I'm currently in love with.
> 
> I love Dimitri and Mercedes, and it's a shame that they're a rarepair because I desperately want more content for them. I mean, if I have to write most of the content for them, I definitely will, and there's nothing really stopping me from writing more about them.
> 
> Anyway, hope it was enjoyable despite being so short, and I look forward to doing more of these soon!


End file.
